Foreign Exchange Madness
by Bubbaly Waddle
Summary: When several of the juniors at South Park high school get a foreign exchange student, madness ensues. Maybe Cartman's theory was finally right for a change. Please R/R.
1. Thai Student

**Chapter 1: **Thai Student

"Hello, my name is Sumalee Chezcol, but you can call me "Daisy". That was my name replacement in Thailand." A new Thai foreign exchange student was introduced in the South Park High School for their next year. She was a junior and brought in by the Stevens. Her grade point average was 3.7 and her grades were straight A's. She took classes in English for six years and finally decided to test her skills in a real place. Thus, her journey to South Park had begun.

"Isn't she awesome?" Bebe Stevens, Daisy's "sister" said. "She's very fluent in English, but she does wobble on her words here and there." Bebe gave her "sister" a playful hit and a wink. Daisy hit her back and laughed.

"Hey! That is a thing that is not needed to be known by the other people!" Daisy playfully laughed! It was math time for the South Park juniors, but Bebe and Daisy were having too much fun playing after the introduction in front of the class. Their teacher (for the several past years) Herbert Garrison was getting pretty fed up at them hanging out instead of everyone getting their work done.

"Okay, Bebe, Daisy, thank you for that introduction." Mr. Garrison said without really caring. "Now get back to your seats NOW!" Bebe flipped her long blonde hair around while Daisy flipped her twin ponytails back as they strutted back to their seats in a model-like manner. Bebe and Daisy's hands were on their waists, Bebe's on her short, plaid skirt while Daisy's were on her tight jeans that hugged her legs and waist. The other students just rolled their eyes as they did that to their seats: Bebe's next to her best friend, Wendy Testaburger's and Daisy's next to Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman, right between the two.

"Be careful, Daisy." Red Jones whispered behind Daisy. "Eric Cartman is one of the worst jokers in our class. Don't let any of his stupid rub off on you." Daisy understood most of the warning, except for one part.

"Wait, why would we rub each other?" Daisy asked dumbfounded. Red hit her palm into the middle of her face, realizing she wasn't getting to the slow foreign exchange student.

"Just don't go near him!" Red said. Okay, it explained Daisy's and her questions in an awkward way, so... it worked (probably). Daisy just looked forward to start studying, a confused look on her face.

"Okay class, today we are going to do more geometry stuff, yadda yadda!" Mr. Garrison, judging by the tone of his voice, obviously didn't care about geometry or whatever they were learning. Luckily, no one else did either. The girls just handed notes to one another, while the guys aimlessly chatted without care of getting caught by Mr. Garrison. Most of the students were talking to Daisy about Thailand.

"Thailand's a wonderful place." Daisy said. "I have lots of friends down there. They don't speak English though so it's going to be hard to be able to contact them while I am visiting the United States." Bebe, Wendy, Red, Heidi, and the other girls were impressed at her fashion sense as well.

"I LOVE your skinny jeans!" Heidi exclaimed. Lola agreed.

"Yeah, and your hairstyle is to die for!" Lola said, pulling back her long brown hair.

"Thanks. It's popular Thai style!" Daisy laughed. The other girls silently giggled. Eric was getting annoyed at the girls giggling and shit because Daisy was right next to him.

"I'm also getting a foreign exchange student." Wendy said. "She's Yanru and she's from China."

"Cool!" Daisy said. "Good thing it's not Japanese. Chinese and Thai get along, but not Japanese." The girls laughed. The boys just continued their doing.

"We're getting one too…" a goth kid, Henrietta Biggle said. "She's going to be from Germany. Her name's Kareena."

"We're all getting foreign exchange students!" Eric shouted out. "Just shut up!" Mr. Garrison obviously heard his loud shout because he stood up and excused what he was talking about.

"Oh thank god!" Mr. Garrison sighed. "If everyone wants to go and know stuff about your foreign exchange students, it's a lot better than me teaching you! I'm just gonna go take a nap and what not!" Mr. Garrison walked to his desk and laid his head down on it while the students continued chatting on about foreign exchange students.

* * *

"I don't know what the fuck everyone is going crazy about foreign exchange students for!" Eric shouted in a pretty pissed off tone. Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny were walking home from school and talking about the events of the day.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kenny exclaimed with no hood (he had decided to lose the hood back in seventh grade) or muffle. "Daisy's hot! I should learn Thai so that I can go out with her!" The other boys expected this from Kenny. All he cared about was girls who were hot and actually, Daisy was one of them. Long black hair that she tied back into ponytails, tight skinny jeans that showed off her nicely shaped butt, a tank top with a jacket over it that showed off her slim form. Yep. She was definitely Kenny's type.

"I don't know why you guys are getting so upset about it." Stan told his friends. "My family's getting a foreign exchange student from the Czech Republic. She seems nice."

"That's exactly what they want you to think, Stan." Eric said, getting into one of his "they're gonna get us" speeches. "They're actually trying to learn about the United States so they can give their government information about our country! You can't trust foreign exchange students!" Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. He expected this from Cartman. It seemed that Stan expected that, too.

"Shut up, fat ass!" Kyle snapped at Cartman. "You're just saying that because you can't trust anyone and you're not getting a foreign exchange student yourself!" Cartman decided he wasn't going to take this from a Jew and decided to get into Kyle's face as well.

"The reason I didn't get a foreign exchange student was because I don't want to release information about my government to those government information stealers! You understand that NOW Jew?" Cartman shouted at Kyle. Stan got in between the two to stop the fight.

"C'mon guys! Let's just forget anything happened about foreign exchange students!" Stan said, trying to stop the fight. "You two aren't getting students and you can be assured that we aren't going to give away information about our government to the students that we're getting!" Kyle and Cartman pulled themselves away from Stan and decided to obey what he said.

"Anyway, Daisy seems pretty reasonable, so I don't see why she'd want to anyway." Stan said. They walked past a Fashion Express that Daisy and Bebe were in, trying on clothes and bracelets that they were going to buy with the money Daisy brought over from Thailand.

"South Park's not a bad place, is it Daisy?" Bebe asked her foreign exchange sister. Daisy was tying on a skin tight dress and put her hair back in a large bun. She strutted out with her six-inch tall high heels and bracelets with large ribbons on them.

"No. It's definitely not." Daisy smiled. She walked back into the dressing room to get changed back into her clothes from Thailand. She looked from side to side to make sure no one was spying on her. The only thing around was a camera.

"Not where I come from." Daisy hissed at the camera in Thai. She took her watch that was hidden underneath a bracelet on her right hand and used a laser from it to destroy the camera. From there she spoke into her watch.

"Okay, destination: set. Home: set. School: set." Daisy said in Thai into her watch. "Strange place, but the information I shall receive will be useful for the Thai government to gain full control of the world and to show that we are the better country."

"Good job, Chezcol." A person said in Thai from her watch. "Just keep receiving information little by little. It's not a rush job. Remember: you're there for a whole year." Daisy changed her outfit while he was talking and slipped the dress, shoes and bracelets into her purse she carried into the dressing room.

"I know. Don't worry. This town will be a piece of cake." She chuckled with her Thai accent and laughed from the dressing room. Bebe heard her and wondered if everything was alright.

"Daisy! Are you okay?" Bebe asked. Daisy cleared her throat and went back to her normal accent in her English voice. She walked out of the dressing room with a carefree face, but a diabolical plan in her mind.

* * *

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Eric said in his usual annoying, kiddy-like voice. Liane Cartman, his mother, was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and her son.

"Just a second, Eric!" Liane said as she took her oven mitts off and walked into the living room where her son was. Of course, like the fat slob he was, he dropped all of his stuff on the floor and sat on the couch, expecting his mom to do everything for him. Liane walked into the living room with an extremely excited look on her face.

"Oh! You'll be so excited about what happened, Eric!" Liane told her son. Eric was confused. Sure she was usually happy, but she was being pretty weird today. Eric decided to see what was up.

"Okay mom, what the fuck are you doing, getting all weird and shit?" Eric demanded to know. In front of his eyes, his mother brought someone out of the kitchen with her. In front of him was a short haired, black haired Asian man. He was fairly short (but taller than Eric) and wore a formal white shirt, tie and black dress pants. Liane was standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Eric," Liane introduced the boy. "This is Takahiro Takamoto. Your foreign "brother"!" Eric dropped the TV remote he had in his hand and opened his mouth in shock.

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: What did you think of the first chapter? Not perfect, I know, but it's my first thing published here in a year and I wanted to write it. So, what do you think? Should I continue? Well, too bad, because I am anyway. I'm writing the second chapter right at this moment (after I write this). So please review. I know not many people do that, but it's just a button and a few words of encouragement you have to write. Or criticism. Don't write flames, I hate those! Please leave criticism constructive. Thank you and look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Other Foreign Exchange Students

**Chapter 2: **Other Foreign Exchange Students

"Konnichiwa, Eric-san…uh, I, I mean, umm, hello, Eric." Takahiro stuttered on his English phrase. He was a junior from Japan and was taken in by the Cartman's. His grade point average was 3.5 and his grades ranged between A's and B's. He had taken English for three years. He wasn't very full on his English skills, but the whole reason he wanted to come to the United States was to fully brush up on them and see how a real American speaks.

"What the fuck mom? I didn't want a foreign sibling!" Eric shouted. Takahiro looked a little bit disappointed hearing that his "brother" didn't want a brother in the first place. Liane noticed this and became very upset with her son.

"Eric! You apologize to Takahiro right now!" Liane snapped at Eric. Eric sighed a loud, irritated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Takahiro." Eric said sarcastically. Liane patted Eric on the back and pushed him and Takahiro to the door. "Wait, mom! What are you fuckin' doing?" Liane laughed as Eric and Takahiro stood on the outside porch together, Takahiro slightly taller than the 5'7 Eric.

"You two go out and have a trip on the town!" Liane suggested. "Show Takahiro all of the places our little town has to offer!" Liane shut the door in Eric and Takahiro's face and they just stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"So, where do you want to go, Eric?" Takahiro politely asked.

"Shut up." Eric crudely replied, walking down the steps to his first destination. Takahiro followed him.

* * *

"Where is this place?" Takahiro asked when Eric and him got to a place in the town. Eric sighed and gave Takahiro a mean glare.

"Don't you mean 'what is this place'?" Eric asked crudely. Takahiro apologized for his mispronunciation and followed Eric into the restaurant. Takahiro tried to read the words on the restaurant to make sure he wasn't being taken to anywhere dirty.

"Raisin's?" Takahiro questioned. Eric took Takahiro's hand and laughed.

"Yes, yes! Raisin's it is my dear foreign pal!" Eric laughed. "And you'll see that I'M the most popular one to step into this restaurant! Sorry you won't get any girls, but that's just the way it goes!" Eric put his arm around Takahiro as they walked into the restaurant while Takahiro just wandered in with a confused look on his face.

When they got into the restaurant, Eric kept strutting as if he was God or something, but all of the girls' gazes were on one particular person.

"Who's he?"

"Is he foreign?"

"He's cute!"

"Think he'll go out with me?"

"See, Takahiro, they are all basking in my glory!" Eric bragged. Takahiro wasn't listening because Mercedes, Portia and the other Raisin's girls were crowding around him, basking in HIS glory.

"So, like, what's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Eric looked next to him to see all those questions being asked to his foreign "brother". Did it piss him off? You damn well know it pissed him off. Eric doesn't like someone to be more popular than him. He gets overpowered by jealousy too easily.

"Oh, my name is Takahiro Takamoto. I am from Japan. And I have a girlfriend back in Japan. Her name is Minako." Takahiro answered the other girls' questions.

"Aww, he has a girlfriend."

"Too bad."

"I wanted to go out with him."

"Let's go, Takahiro." Eric cursed under his breath. Takahiro waved goodbye to the Raisin's girls as Eric pulled him and his brother out of the restaurant.

_Note to self: girls like foreign boys_. Takahiro kept a mental note as they walked out of the restaurant. Next to them, Butters and a person were walking into the restaurant, wondering what the heck they were doing.

"That was weird." Butters said. "Well anyway, Mang Hui, this is where my girlfriend works. Her name is Lexus." Lexus walked over to Butters and this "Mang Hui" and introduced herself. She was wearing her normal Raisin's outfit, the short tank top and orange shorts.

"Hi, I'm Lexus!" she said. "Butters, who's your cute friend?" Butters didn't like the word "cute", but he decided to introduce him anyway.

"Umm…this is Mang Hui, our foreign exchange student from Korea." Butters replied. Lexus continued getting lost in the gaze of Mang Hui's dark, brown eyes. He was one that you'd want to stare at for a while. His short, black hair and slim, dark face was one not normally seen in the states. His slim figure and trim state also made him a catch for the ladies.

"Umm, Mang Hui, I think we should go now!" Butters exclaimed to his "brother", getting worried Lexus was getting TOO into him. "We'll have dinner some other time Lexus, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie!" Lexus replied. "Oh, and bring Mang Hui too!" Butters cursed to himself at that comment and left the restaurant with Mang Hui at his side.

"You don't have to call me Mang Hui," Mang Hui told Butters. "My nickname is Eric." Butters put his hand over Mang Hui's mouth at that name.

"Yes, I understand Mang Hui, but I just don't like that name!" Butters explained.

"But why do you not like it?" Mang Hui didn't understand why Butters hated the name "Eric" so much.

"Just cause!" Butters said back. "Now, let's go to a different restaurant."

_Note to self: Butters doesn't like the name "Eric." _Mang Hui kept a mental note. Walking past them on the sidewalk was Wendy Testaburger who was walking with an unknown person. Long black hair, thin eyes. Thus, another Asian student.

"Yanru, this is the High School, ten blocks from the Elementary and Junior High school." Wendy was supposedly also giving a tour of the town to her foreign exchange student.

"So we are not going to be near any of the cute little kids?" Yanru asked Wendy.

"Sorry, Yanru." Wendy apologized. Yanru soon sparked up again when she remembered something else though, instead.

"What about any cute gay boys at your school?" Yanru asked. "Are there any there?" Okay, Wendy wasn't for criticism, but that question had "needs criticism" all over it. But Wendy didn't want to upset her foreign sister so she thought "What the hell?"

"Well, I think Butters might be hiding in the closet." Wendy replied. Yanru squealed with joy at this comment.

"Ooh, I can't wait until school tomorrow!" she exclaimed._ Note to self: look for cute gay guys._

Yanru and Wendy continued down the road and past thus another pair of "sisters." Henrietta and the German exchange student, Kareena Temps. Kareena didn't seem to like listening to Henrietta's talking because she was listening to her iPod and playing on her phone while Henrietta just walked by her with a bored look on her face.

_Note to self: My sister sucks balls. _Kareena gave herself a mental note. Passing them was Stan Marsh and his sister, Shelly and their foreign Czech sister, Teresa Flamroe.

"Like, where is all of the clothes places?" Teresa asked. Stan didn't like clothing stores, but that's something Shelly was number one on since she was a girl and changed a lot since her fifth grade days. No braces, no mouth piece, she had her hair blonde down and had it highlighted with blonde highlights. Her style was more "of today" also and she always wore what was hot. She and Teresa were meant to be sisters.

"We have, like, a Hot Topic and other things in the mall." Shelly exclaimed. "Let's go!" Teresa and Shelly ran off leaving Stan in the dust.

_Note to self: South Park has a mall. _Teresa reminded herself. Stan stayed behind and saw Cartman walking by himself.

"Hey, Cartman, you might be right about your thing about all the foreign students being dicks." Stan said. "Mine went to hang out with my sucky sister." Eric pointed his finger in Stan's face.

"Ah ha! Told you asshole!" Cartman said. "They're on some big government mission to steal our information and send it to their countries! It could really happen." Okay, maybe Cartman went a bit too far on that one cause Stan just started staring at him with a dumbfounded face.

"Uhhh, no… you said that you didn't know why people were going all fuckin' nuts about the foreign exchange students and that's what I was catching on to." Stan finished. He finally just decided to walk away because Eric was definitely going to have a blowout moment there in a few minutes.

"Damn it, why don't people believe me on why foreign exchange students are bad?" Eric shouted out for the world to hear. This was obviously heard by someone because a very familiar person walked over to where Eric was sobbing and shouting.

"I believe you." The person said. Eric looked up to see who was talking to him and, damn, was he surprised.

"Why do YOU want to help me…?"

"Because…I know what they're planning…"

* * *

CLIFFHANGA! HAHA! No, no, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. What do you think of it so far? Sorry if all of the foreign names aren't really names from that country. The only ones I know that are official are Takahiro's because I'm studying Japanese and Yanru because our Chinese foreign exchange student was named Yanru. Oh, and Teresa, but I changed it from "Tereza" to "Teresa" but she was a foreign exchange student from the Czech Republic who came to our school. So in a way this story got thought up because of my experiences with having six foreign exchange students at one school in one year, so it was usual to be suspicious. Anyway, please R/R! Reviews make me happy. And thank you to "Yamunaku" whose review made my day, so thank you.

Next up: Chapter 3…


End file.
